Dime que No
by Lirio-Shikatema
Summary: "Dime que no, me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti, planeando la estrategia para un si..." ; "No seas idiota Shikamaru ¿Donde está mi sostén?"


Holaaa! aquí aprovechando el festivo del día de la madre! en serio que extrañaba esto, ojalá tuviera un fic acorde a la celebración, pero no lo alcancé a terminar, me disculpo por eso.

Por otro lado, también quiero disculparme por desaparecer tanto tiempo, la razón ya espero que la sepan y como he dicho, en cuanto pueda,subiré capítulo.

Por fa, no me odien, y espero sus comentarios :*

* * *

 **Dime que no**

Él se apartó jadeando con una sonrisa en su rostro, la miró a su lado respirando fuertemente con los labios abiertos y los ojos aún cerrados con fuerza, su mano apretaba su seno en un intento por auto controlarse tras la oleada de placer que sentía. Él la admiró por unos segundos más antes de deshacerse del preservativo y se posicionó a su lado en un sutil abrazo para atraerla a su cuerpo.

Temari se dejó guiar y rodeó con sus brazos el torso del muchacho. Las palabras no eran necesarias.

\- "Que problemático, se me va a dormir el brazo "– pensó sintiendo la cabeza de la rubia pesar cada vez más. Quiso levantarla para acomodarla en su pecho y estar más cómodo pero notaba que milagrosamente, ella se estaba dejando guiar por el sueño; nunca era así y aquello generó extrañeza en el joven que prácticamente se había programado para intentar con todas sus fuerzas permanecer despierto y así evitar que se fuera ¿acaso lo estaba aceptando por fin?

La pregunta no dejó de rondar en su mente, ¿Qué sucedería si ella por fin le manifestaba cariño? ¿Qué hace la gente cuando se quiere mutuamente? ¿Qué haría con una mujer del calibre de Temari? ¿Se arruinaría todo?

\- "Pero que mierdas estoy pensando? Solo somos amigos, nada más… ¿o sí? ¿Qué amigos hacen esto?"

En ese momento sintió una sacudida a su lado, Temari se levantó con un ligero susto dándose cuenta de la situación. Shikamaru la miró extrañado y el cruce de mirada solo duró breves segundos antes de que Temari se levantara rápidamente.

\- Lo siento, me quedé dormida – Se apresuró a tomar su ropa y Shikmaru que apenas salía del asombro se sentó.

\- ¿Qué? No pasa nada, tranquila Temari, no tienes que irte.

\- Mi hermano en cualquier momento puede ir a buscarme, debo estar ahí. – dijo poniéndose sus bragas rápidamente solo para darse cuenta que no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba su sostén.

\- Son las 3 de la mañana, nadie te va a buscar hasta dentro de unas horas. – Dijo con una mirada conciliadora.

\- Bien, ¿quieres que te lo explique a las buenas o a las malas? No me quedaré mas tiempo aquí. – Shikamaru comprendió lo que significaban esas palabras pero Temari no le dio tiempo de responder – sabes que no me gusta amanecer con nadie.

\- ¿Que te cuesta una excepción?, hace frio.

\- Para _ti_ que eres un llorón. Esto no es nada comparado con el frio de la noche del desierto – Él apoyó su cabeza en su mano mientras gesticulaba lo que ella hablaba "bla, bla, bla" cómo si él no supiera aquello. - ¡no seas idiota! – Dijo lanzándole una almohada que él atrapó riendo bajo a pesar de haber sido descubierto.

\- No estoy siendo idiota, es que hablas demasiado. Lo único que digo es que pierdes tu tiempo vistiéndote y trasportándote a esta hora.

\- No importa. No voy a amanecer contigo Nara.

\- Ja, ya veremos Temari

\- ¿Mes estás retando? Porque no te estoy tomando en serio.

\- ¿Qué quieres para pasar a dormir la noche? – ante eso Temari lo llegó a considerar, de verdad que miles de veces había preferido quedarse entre sus brazos, pero eso significaría algo más, y ella no quería que él pensara eso.. .o si?

\- Nada… no… no hay nada. Además suena como si quisieras comprarme; no soy tu puta.

\- Tomaré esa duda como un si.

\- No dudé! Estoy segura. No hay nada que tú puedas hacer.

\- Sabes que se me dan las estrategias, y un día sin que te des cuenta, me dirás que si.

\- Si serás iluso. ¡donde putas está mi sostén?! – dijo con rabia, mientras el Nara sutilmente lo metía bajo la almohada junto al cinto del kimono fingiendo que se volvía a acostar

\- Sabes que lo lograré, pero mientras sigas decidida al menos podrías dejar de ser tan bullosa, no queremos a mi madre aquí.

\- Puedo gritar lo que se me de la gana porque tu maldita casa prácticamente es a prueba de sonido, ahora más te vale que no me estés escondiendo mis cosas o te mato.

\- No caería tan bajo, por qué no te resignas Temari, ven aquí.

\- Te dije que no.

\- Si, Temari… Sígueme diciendo que no.

El Nara cerró los ojos entrando en un aparente sueño profundo mientras Temari seguía buscando sus cosas. La habitación no tenía muchos lugares para perder sus cosas, pero no las pudo ver ni debajo de esa cama de madera. Resignada y notando que el Nara dormía, se sentó de nuevo en el colchón mirando al techo. Nada le costaría esperar a que aclarara el día para poder ver mejor…

\- _Casi que no, problemática… ni prendiste la lámpara de noche… -_ Pensó abrazándola. Ella lo notó y esperando que la creyera dormida, correspondió al abrazo descubriendo decepcionada su sostén bajo la almohada… bueno, él tampoco debía saber que ella sabía.

\- _Aún te digo que no, idiota._

* * *

Bueno, imagino que lo imaginarán por el título del fic, pero para aclarar, fue inspirado en la canción "Dime que no" de Ricardo Arjona. Espero que lo disfruten!, cuéntenme al respecto.


End file.
